psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Psycho Series Character)/Quote
"Hey there little bruddas, BigBrudda here!" * "A little island native over here...." * "What the hell is going on..." * "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" * "GODDAMN IT!" * "Oh, he's gonna fuckin' regret that!" * "Mother FUCKER! He's gonna get it FUCKING BACK!!! (after getting his camera broken during McJuggerNuggets Paintball Prank (Broken Lens))" * "The Play Button is mine BITCH!" * "He should not be doing this...." * "What the fuck! Is that my goddamn computer smashed to smithereens?!" * "Oh, WAH! WAH!" * "See you on the other side!" * "Is this kitten meant to be in my trousers?" * "You gonna get a bath?" * "You just ruined my camera!" * "Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here! (mockingly)" * "I just wanted to get even with him!" * "Are you fucking kidding me?! You broke my fucking laptop again!?" * "I SET HIM UP?!!" * "I BROUGHT IT ON MYSELF?!" * "Hey there, YouTube stream!" * "No way! He got a freaking Play button of my fucking views, are you kidding me???" * "I'm just chatting with fucking Carl. Jesus! (after Kate asked him what he was doing)" * "Happy Thanksgiving, GO EAGLES!!!!" * "DUDE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! (after seeing Jesse's presumed death)" * "Dude, you're not even carrying fertilizer! (to Jesse after he drops a fertilizer bag in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested)" * "IT"S IN THE FUCKING TREEHOUSE!" * "(Gollum impression) My Own. My Precious." * "He's so fizzed up." * "What are you doing? ...you're not sure. ...yeah, me neither. (Talking to Luna in WEEK OF TERROR: Day 2) * "Wait, YOU were in on this shit too??? (to Corn, after learning that he was involved in the production of JESSE SHATTERS BIGBRUDDA'S AWARD!)" * "God fuckin' damn it..." * "No fuck that shit!" * "DON'T FUCK WITH MY SHIT AGAIN!" * "Shut up, Ella! (when Ella is barking constantly)" * "Yeah he did... Fuckin' schmuck... (after Jesse kicks his own TV in a fit of rage)" * "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT??? (Jeffrey anger issues after he found the uploaded video in his channel by Jesse)" * "I'm not doing this. I'm NOT doing this. I'm NOT FUCKING DOING THIS! (about being in Larry's skit)" * "Fuck this shit! I ain't fucking dealing with this! FUCK YOU! (after Larry bans him from coming to North Carolina) * "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! (after Jesse yells at him to look at him)" * "I'm not fucking coming. No, not after that. Fuck no! (to Jesse about going on vacation)" * "IT '''IS' FUCKING MINE! WHO FILMED EVERYTHING?! I DID! (after Jeff Sr. destroys the Play Button)" * "''What video? This is mine. (after Jesse chased him with the Silver Play Button)" * "What the fuck! I'm going to take it to your fucking drywall!" (before smashing Jeff Sr.'s drywall after Jeff Sr. destroys the Play Button) * "You fucking piece of shit... (watching REVENGE ON BIGBRUDDA!" * "Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here. (Pretending to be Jesse Ridgway)" * "Guess who found the Psycho Dad shirt... (Sees the Psycho Dad shirt along with the video games being buried)" * "In my bed, Jesse in my bed (after Jesse was kicked out the house again)" * "You pushed me into a fucking hole, this is what you get, motherfucker!" * "Got nothing to say to that, do you, ya little dipshit?" * "I put all the fucking work in all the fucking time! And what do I get?! Nothing!" * "Jesse, it's in my bed! In my bed!" * "PUPPIES, get the fuck inside! [to Ella after she runs out of the house in Psycho Brother Smokes Out Stream" * "WHAT, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!!??? asking Jesse why he wants to talk to him about North Carolina Vacation" * "Everything I have been doing is trying to get even with him." (Jeffrey explains to Psycho Dad why he's been pranking on Jesse) * "Because I'm your fucking brother. I'm trying to be the big brother that I never was.." (After Jesse lost 30 grand) * "No one's allowed to touch his TV." (Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox.) * "Oh hey Boobs." * "Grillin' steak and shit, steak and shit, steak and shit!" * "What's it matter? Who cares? Who's talking? Jeffrey's talking? I don't know. Where am I? How'd I get here? Hello!" * "Fucking Skyrim are you kidding me." (Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox.) * "He's going to scrounge for those little parts." (Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox.) * "Woo! Fuckin' last one, man!" (Psycho Kid Flees Country) *"These are my games? What do you like, you like Halo?" (Psycho Family Therapy) *"Grrr I'm steaming mad." (mocking Jesse during Psycho Kid Gets Arrested) Category:Quote